


我是你的omega--标记时刻

by 808_bass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808_bass/pseuds/808_bass
Summary: 焉栩嘉要给赵磊标记
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 2





	我是你的omega--标记时刻

晚上焉栩嘉在洗澡，对着门外大喊:“老婆，我忘记拿衣服了，你帮我拿进来。”

赵磊感觉到疑惑，他刚刚明明看着他拿着衣服进去的。怎么肥事？但赵磊还是照办了，毕竟现在是寄人篱下啊。

赵磊随便抓起衣柜的一套睡衣，敲了敲门。

“叩叩叩……”“焉栩嘉……”赵磊一边敲门一边喊。

“进来。”焉栩嘉说道。

赵磊开门进入，看见焉栩嘉在淋浴房淋浴。有雾在玻璃门上，但身子的轮廓还是可以看得很清晰的。

焉栩嘉擦了擦玻璃门上的雾，对赵磊勾了勾手，示意让赵磊过来。

赵磊走到玻璃门前，把衣服搭在玻璃门把手上，准备离开。

焉栩嘉把玻璃门打开了，一把把赵磊拉进来。按在墙壁上直接霸气地吻了上去。

两个人的嘴唇交织着，焉栩嘉不断吮吸赵磊的嘴唇。赵磊经不住，打开了嘴唇。焉栩嘉的舌头滑进赵磊的嘴巴里面。舌头舔到赵磊嘴巴上颚。

“唔……”赵磊因为初次情事，有点不太适应。

焉栩嘉只当他在撒撒娇。继续贪婪着舔着赵磊嘴巴内部。

赵磊的舌头被迫进入焉栩嘉的嘴里。他感受到焉栩嘉的口水。嗯……黏黏的。

“老婆，我好看吗？”

“羞耻！”赵磊不与焉栩嘉对视。但是脸倒是红的一批。

“我刚刚已经打过预防针咯，今晚要被我标记。老婆，还不自觉一点把衣服脱掉？”

“……”

“还是老婆想我来帮你？”

“……”

“既然老婆不说话，那我就来咯。”

焉栩嘉直接解开赵磊的上衣，恶狠狠地吻上他的锁骨。手还不自觉地往下滑，他意识到他赵磊上衣的纽扣都解光了，直接把上衣拉了下来。

焉栩嘉啃赵磊的锁骨，留下了一个又一个的印记。手又一步一步地脱下赵磊的裤子和内裤。

终于，他们坦诚相见了。

“啊……疼……”

焉栩嘉没有理睬，只是一步步地往下。两个红豆大的小黑点，焉栩嘉用力地吸上去。

“啊……不……不要……”

“老婆这就不行了？”

焉栩嘉没等赵磊的回答，又去触碰了。被焉栩嘉触碰过的部位，都有留下大大小小的印记。专属于焉栩嘉的印记。

焉栩嘉光吸不满足，还咬。他死死地咬住赵磊右边的小黑点。边咬边吸。

“啊……好疼……啊……”

“不、不要……好疼……”

赵磊不断地呻吟。可是焉栩嘉置之不理。右边的小黑点咬红了，咬左边的。

“老婆，你好好吃。”

“疼……”赵磊还持续在刚刚的疼痛当中。

焉栩嘉走出淋浴间，从洗手台拿了一瓶润滑剂。把赵磊公主抱起来，走出浴室。

他把赵磊狠狠地丢在床上，拧开润滑剂，涂在自己的生殖器官上。分秒不给赵磊喘息，直接进入。因为涂了润滑剂，焉栩嘉进入得十分顺利。

“啊……啊……”

“老婆，疼就叫出来”

焉栩嘉更用力地顶赵磊，他喜欢赵磊叫床的声音，他喜欢赵磊哭诉着对他说，疼～

“啊……”

刚刚他嫌弃淋浴间空间太小，没有搞全，现在躺在床上，什么都来了。

焉栩嘉继续在赵磊的身体留下属于自己的印记。他热爱赵磊那两个红豆点大的小黑点，他热爱赵磊的锁骨，他热爱赵磊的脖子。

全身上下，他也不知道他留了多少个印记，他只知道，这些印记都是他留的。

“我想射……”赵磊突然发声。

“不行，憋着。”焉栩嘉残忍拒绝。

“我憋了很久了，憋不住了……”

“老婆，再忍忍。”

焉栩嘉为了堵住赵磊的嘴，只好再大力一点顶，又用自己的嘴唇堵上赵磊。

因为吻的时候太过于用力，赵磊嘴唇的皮被焉栩嘉咬破了。

有血腥味。

“我想射……”

“不行。”焉栩嘉为了能持续得久一点，死活不让赵磊射，还用手堵住。

“啊……我真的想……呜呜呜……”

焉栩嘉顶的又用力了一点，“叫声老公来听听，我满意，就让你射。”

“啊……啊……老、老公。”赵磊忍着不能射的疼痛。

“妩媚一点。”

“老公～让我射……”

“再叫一声。”

“老公～”

焉栩嘉把手撒开了。赵磊精液从里面射了出来，有些还射到了焉栩嘉的手上。

赵磊再也没有力气了。“可以出来了吗？我想睡觉了。”

“嗯。”焉栩嘉应了一声，射完了之后，将自己的生殖器官从赵磊的体内抽出来。

赵磊感觉体内舒坦好多，但是全身上下很酸痛。但即使这样，赵磊还是睡着了。

焉栩嘉帮赵磊盖好被子，将赵磊的头安到自己的肩膀上。抱着赵磊睡着了。

你是我的Omega，只能是我的！


End file.
